


小宠是怎样上位的🤭🔟虫铁🚗

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭🔟虫铁🚗

   “抱歉美女们，我来接我的小助手了。”  
他们三人走向反方向时，戴墨镜的男人从后面搂住了Peter的肩，引得两个女孩同时看向他。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
不知道谁大叫了一声，大家的视线越来越聚集过来。  
在所有人反应过来之前，Peter对两位女孩作了个抱歉的手势，拉住男人的手就往回跑，灵活地穿过围拢过来的人群，顺利上车逃跑。  
两人以超英的身手勉强摆脱了追踪，没有敢单独吃饭，Tony败兴而归。

“嗯⋯Mr.Stark，”男孩犹豫了好久，带着忐忑望向餐桌对面的男人。  
“Kid，我想你应该换个方式称呼我了。”男人放下刀叉，擦完嘴角，微微前倾专注地看着Peter。  
想到被男人各种欺负，男孩从头到脚都红透了，他猜他头顶已经冒烟了⋯  
“我⋯我⋯”虽然在心里已经偷偷喊过各种亲蜜的称呼，但当着男人的面，他的勇气不知道跑哪里旅行去了🤣🤣🤣  
“我叫不出来⋯”肩膀耷拉下来，后面似乎配上了一堆从上往下的半墙黑线为背景。  
男人似乎看到有两只长耳朵垂下的画面，他不自觉地伸手揉了揉那个发顶。  
“慢慢来吧。”他说。这事不急。  
“现在我们来谈谈另一件事情。”男人说着，手指下滑到他肩膀，稍微用力，带着男孩站起来向外走。  
“你可从来没告诉过我，你在学校这么受小女生欢迎。”  
“没有啊。”Peter抬起头，用亮晶晶的眼睛奇怪地看着Tony，“什么受欢迎？”  
“Damn it！”男人望着天轻咒了一句。  
这种不自觉的天真会引来狼的，我的小宝贝！  
“你愿意以后和她们保持适度的距离吗，Mr.Parker？”男人尽量控制自己说得委婉些。  
“为什么？她们人都非常好。”男孩眨着无邪的大眼睛，纯洁的完全不明白男人在表达什么意愿。  
“⋯”男人不知道该说什么。  
面对那张脸，他怎么说得出我不许你跟别人说话这种幼稚可笑的话！  
“你⋯会愿意看到⋯一左一右两个美女在我左右聊着天哈哈大笑吗？”电梯里，男人把男孩逼到角落，两手撑墙俯视他。  
男孩的脸色慢慢苍白，“Mr.Potts⋯ ”他紧抿的唇也血色全无。  
男人心抽疼了一下。  
“我已经按你要求和她谈了。”  
结果呢？男孩用他的大眼睛渴求着答案，然后惊觉自己这样做不太好，又低下头。  
“我们和平分手了。”男人靠近他，轻嗅他的发，“在你叫我放你进去的第二天⋯”  
“我才没有叫你放我进去！”Peter红着脸辩解，不愿自己那点小心思见光。  
“那你想我把心打开干什么？”男人的脸从他的发际移到脸颊，“你想我放谁进去？”  
“我⋯是我对不起她⋯”男孩抬头用闪耀水光的眼神直视男人，“我⋯想你放我进去。”我一个人⋯  
“现在你进来了。”男人认真地与他对视，“你并没有对不起谁。就像你一早发现的那样，我和她的问题并非刚刚存在。”  
“不过，的确是你促使我下定决心去了断的。”男人把双手搭上男孩的肩膀，“你知道，我是认真的想等到你成年的。可是⋯面对这样的你还能忍住，我只能怀疑自己不是男人。”  
被紧紧拥进怀里抱离地面，Peter看着电梯门打开，然后在身后阂上。  
“Peter Parker，你是我的初恋。”  
被放到沙发上的男孩震惊地看着男人，那人只温柔微笑着抚摸他的头发，像对待艺术品。  
“活到今天对你说这句话我很不甘心。”男人在他面前单膝跪地，双手温柔地捧起他的脸。“可是不说明白你又不懂。我不能忍受你身边有任何人，你只能看着我一个人！”  
男孩的心跳失速。  
“没有⋯没有别人。”他知道男人没有安全感，但亲耳听到还是心疼又感动。  
“一直⋯只有你。”男孩俯身亲吻了他的额头，“我会永远守护你。”  
“你会怪我这几天强迫你⋯”  
Peter羞红了脸捂住他的嘴一直摇头。  
“那你身体有没有不舒服？”  
男人舔了他的手心，吓得他立马缩回去说No。  
“真的？”男人锁定了男孩的视线，星光在他眼底璀璨，“证明给我看。”  
“你⋯蜘蛛侠⋯那个⋯他也特别喜欢你。”男孩红了脸，一副不知所措的表情，“你们那天⋯”  
“如你所见，”男人忍住笑，假装严肃地回答，“我想他也⋯”  
“不行！你的前面后面都是我一个人的！”男孩红透了脸露出快哭出来的表情，却倔强地紧盯男人。  
“为什么我一定要被上？”男人按住额角跳动的血管，嘴角抽搐。  
“因为你脖子上的痕迹⋯还有他臂力超过十吨⋯如果强迫你⋯”因为梦里从来都是把你压在下面的啊⋯  
“是是是，我是你的，都是你的，只是你的⋯”男人亲了他一下。装，接着装一一自己吃自己的醋居然还吃这么投入这么持久⋯男人想翻白眼，怕吓着他，就压下秋后算帐的念头，默默端杯喝水。  
其实他又何尝不是贪念更多？如果小家伙前边的第一次给了别人，比如下午的女孩们一一他会疯狂地嫉妒，不知道自己会干点什么事出来。他想要他的一切，不只第一次，而是以后每一次。  
他从杯沿抬起眼皮望向低着头鼓起腮，像含着小青蛙的小爱人。不禁猜测⋯他在想什么？  
哼！我梦中明明一直都是你在下面！谁叫你看我的眼神沧桑又单纯，璀璨得让我必须成为超级英雄来守护！人前骄傲得昂着头装作什么都不在乎，人后内心柔软又总是受伤，让我既想保护又忍不住占有。面对这样的你能忍住，我也怀疑自己不是男人！  
当然⋯每次看到你，我也不知道为什么就手软脚软⋯  
长耳朵耷拉下来，背景依然是满眼的下拉黑线。  
难道真有物种之间的等级压制⋯？  
可是对面那位也不怎么像食肉动物啊！  
Peter掀起睫毛，正对上男人杯子后的眼睛，那里分明拥有浩瀚如宇宙般的星辰大海。  
他清晰地听见了自己的心跳。  
太犯规了⋯  
凑上前去把男人手里的杯子拿掉，男孩胳膊环上他的肩，细细吮吻他浓密的长睫。  
即使闭上眼睛，那挺翘的两排睫毛也依然好看的过份。  
“ 我要把你的眼睛蒙上！”男孩气鼓鼓地宣布，然后发现Dummy贴心地送上了男人的真丝口袋巾。  
“嗯，谢谢你，Dummy！”Peter甜笑着拍拍它的小脑袋。  
“⋯⋯”男人目瞪口呆。  
果然是些狼心狗肺的！到底都在关注些什么奇怪的东西？明天就捐了你们！  
“所以⋯我要开动了！”  
Peter迅捷地把男人推倒在沙发上，翻身跨坐在他的大腿，顶着他质疑和傲娇的目光，将口袋巾蒙上Tony的眼。  
“原来你是这么重口的吗honey？”男人表现的轻松没有反抗，语气中满是调侃。  
然后⋯好看却不怎么善良的薄唇就被小嘴堵住了。  
依照那些梦里反复做过的动作一一实践，他伏在男人上方，把自己十指塞进男人手中，和他紧紧相扣，用唇舌一颗颗去解那些衬衫扣子，炽热的气息透过布料袭上男人的身体，自上而下蜿延游移。  
轻微的一声脆响，那是用下巴顶开了皮带扣，Peter依旧咬开了男人的西裤扣，叼着拉链头滑下，露出里面的CK内裤，在他刚刚的一番动作下，里面有如活物，头角峥嵘。  
男孩爬起来喘息，半遮半掩的男人散发着惊人的性感的魅力，吸引他低头埋进敞开的衣襟，深深地闻他诱惑的体香，在那锁骨上男孩吮吸出第一个红印。  
脖子和喉结也没放过，胸前被重点照顾，尤其是此刻正被叼在齿间的小粉红，被折磨地充血肿涨，痒痒地回应着少年的吮吸。  
“Mr.Stark⋯你好香⋯”  
一声低抑的叹息从男人鼻腔溢出，他把胸膛更贴近少年，期待着更多。  
像得到最好的鼓励，少年同样对待了另一边，然后沿着腹肌一路洒下鲜红的吻痕。用牙齿撕扯下轻薄诱惑的纯白NB1191内裤。  
男人因为要常年穿着几十斤的钢铁盔甲，所以健身计划执行得一丝不苟。皮肤紧致而肌理分明，从腹肌和没有赘肉的腹股沟就能看到锻练的成果，当娇嫩的唇舌舔上内裤边缘覆盖下的部位，男人的声音终于冲破紧咬的牙关，从诱人的双唇间呼出。  
男人不知道半空被Friday投影出他身体的实时监测数据，他的小天使像是开着导航开车般一目了然碰到哪里让他兴奋，哪里让他不喜。  
知道是一回事，亲眼目睹那尺寸夸张的巨物被解放出来是另一回事。Peter终于知道前几天为什么总被干得晕过去，只是看着那耀武扬威的型号，他都为自己捏把汗。  
想归想，他还是乖乖张开红润的小嘴尽可能吞下男人的巨物，尽管这并不是用希望就可以实现的。  
别说什么深喉，Peter觉得自己连吃进头部都勉强，舌头完全无法动作。  
咳嗽着离开那巨物，眼泪都呛了出来。  
“抱歉⋯我还没有适应你的尺寸⋯  
你实在太大了。”  
上一秒还在想安慰他的男人被一句话熨贴得倒了回去。这时，抓紧的十指放松，手腕被捆绑抬到头顶固定。  
没等男人抗议，柱身传来小东西温暖柔软的小舌头的触感。  
眼睛被蒙住，五感缺一，身体变得更加敏感。男人感觉自己变成了一个巨大的冰淇淋，被那娇小可爱的舌头不断舔舐，那无孔不入的小东西啧啧有声地湿润了他每一条沟壑，吸吮游走过他顶部两个小孔，在冠状沟顺着形状玩得不亦乐乎，同时让他更硬得越发强烈需要他的小舌头安慰。  
Peter努力边感受男人的身体反馈，边关注投影数据，尽所能让男人快乐。  
因为他粉白的指尖已经在后面小嘴周围按摩许久，在男人仰起脖子性感喘息时，他把食指送入那渴望已久的爱人身体。  
“I love you so much，man⋯”  
说出这句话，男孩感觉自己激动得要热泪盈眶，整整十年，他终于拥有了最爱的那个神一般的男人。  
“Me too。”男人想拥抱他，却因手腕被束紧无法动弹。感动瞬间掉血大半。他半睁着漂亮的大眼睛，随着一声轻哼把脸扭向一边。  
Peter已经没有精力再去管男人的想法，他现在只想尽快进到那个人里面去，他已经要忍不住了。  
因为上次探知了男人的前列腺位，男孩直奔主题，没多久就把男人折磨到十指紧握，身体绷直，即使克制紧咬牙关，依然射到了男孩的嘴里和脸上。  
没有擦拭，只顾吸吮男人持续射出的乳白液体，男孩的眼睛没有离开男人爽到的脸。  
舔干净男人后，Peter爬到他面前，手却分开男人大腿，一举置身他体内。  
男人身体颤抖，却没有推拒他一一当然，他还被蒙眼束手呢。  
Peter舔舔他男人的脸。成功地让他忽略了体内浅浅的抽动，全部的注意力集中过来。  
“Mr.Stark，喝牛奶吗？”甜腻的声音带着微微的喘息，让人心动。  
“⋯⋯”男人没有说话，喉结却动了一下。  
“您闻闻⋯”撒娇可爱的小声音凑过来，“我是不是沾满了Mr.Stark的牛奶味？”  
男人只觉得口干舌燥。  
等他玩够，他一定教会他什么叫玩火者必自焚，还想三天下得了床？太天真了！  
“您知道您现在是什么样子吗？”看着持续飙升的指标，男孩嘴边的笑越来越大，“我想您肯定不知道，您的双手高举过头顶，让胸肌看起来那么诱人，你的胸口和腹肌布满吻痕，对，都是我干的，虽然看不到您美丽的眼睛，但我想它们想瞪我一一”  
男孩调皮地大力抽动腰部，让男人无声地惊喘。  
“现在，它们是不是充满水气，布满欲望的氤氲呢？”  
一下快似一下顶撞着男人的敏感点，男孩愉快地被男人有力的大腿夹紧。  
“看您性感的嘴唇⋯一定很想我亲上去吧？”气息喷上男人的唇，就是让他捕捉不到。“哦，像您这样口是心非，绝对不会承认的对吧？”  
快而深的撞击让男人沉沦，他从没有放任别人来引领他，没想到居然栽在一个小家伙身上。  
“所以请让我献上一份牛奶味的吻。”Peter不客气地撬开男人牙关，舔舐他的牙齿和上颚，勾搭他灵活的舌共舞。  
来自体内最深处的强烈快感，男人捏紧拳头，剧烈地喘息，全身颤抖不止，夹住男孩腰部的腿似乎也脱力垂下。  
“还没有结束呢。”Peter幸福地仰起脖子架上Tony肩膀，做最后的冲刺。  
“嗯⋯”男人控制不住溢出呻吟，眼角的泪水多到口袋巾吸收不了流下来。  
“别哭⋯”男孩说着更用力分开男人双腿，激动地挺动翘臀，在他体内大幅进出。  
男人的声音颤抖着增加了泣音，他觉得自己到了临界点。  
到Peter终于在他体内释放时，他觉得自己快死了。  
“Tony⋯你是我的。”  
在失去意识前，他听到他的男孩在耳边诉说。  
————————————————-  
Friday：请珍惜BOSS孤独软弱傲娇那一面😌给他最好的体验。  
半小时后：可怜的小Peter，我想我帮不了你了⋯BOSS一定会生吞了你的


End file.
